


Yes, Lord

by rebelrsr



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dom/sub Undertones, Dragonborn!Kara, Explicit Consent, F/F, Housecarl!Alex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Alex has spent a lifetime training for one goal - to protect and care for Kara. Too bad Kara doesn't agree with what that means. Who will win the argument over whose needs come first?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2020





	Yes, Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dare121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/gifts).



With a grunt, Alex shoved the body off her sword. Her breath frosted the frigid air as if she’d used a Shout. She eyed the crimson-stained snow and the corpses. No Shouts needed to beat back the mercenary forces. Only grit, determination, and regular human skill.

A sharp cry sounded behind her, and Alex spun. She needn’t have worried. Kara’s axe cut down two attackers as her Fire Wyrms burned a fiery path through their remaining enemies. As the last body hit the snow, Kara turned. Her smile was as bright as the sun glinting off fresh powder. Her eyes as blue as the winter sky.

Alex’s steps faltered for a split second as her mind grappled with the mechanics of moving under Kara’s unfettered regard. She glanced away and focused on putting one foot in front of the other successfully as she crossed the space between them.

“Are you hurt?” Kara gripped Alex’s arm.

“No, lord.” Alex bent her head respectfully, heart hammering in her chest. “Not a scratch.”

Kara didn’t move away, and Alex fought a need to squirm. “You are very driven, housecarl. I have watched you in the training hall, yet those fights showed nothing of the ability you displayed today.”

A pleased flush joined the heat of battle already coloring Alex’s cheeks. “It is an honor to travel with you.” She dared a quick glance up, gaze tangling with Kara’s for a heartbeat. “Nothing will happen while I am at your back,” she vowed.

Kara’s bellow of laughter scared off the few carrion birds willing to brave the driving snow and swirling wind to pick at the flesh of the dead or dying. “Never has a ‘carl given me such a determined reminder that I am not invincible.”

Still chuckling, she waved an arm toward the abandoned village they’d claimed as a stopover the previous night. “Let’s return to our camp. Not even your determination and my dragon heritage will get us through this storm without shelter.”

She was correct. Alex eyed the new (and rapidly growing) piles of snow where the last of the mercenaries lay. Already the snow hid the corpses from sight. She hurried in Kara’s wake, squinting against the icy pellets as they pounded into the bare skin of her face and arms.

Pausing only to use handfuls of snow to clean the blood from her blade, Alex followed Kara to shelter. The stone hut was one of the few in the village still standing, and the only one with all its walls and roof intact.

The sudden lack of wind was shocking. The quiet nearly overpowering. Alex’s ears rang in the silence, broken only by their harsh breaths and the creak of their armor.

Disregarding her own discomfort, Alex hurried to the hearth. She’d piled wood there the previous night, and the thankfully dry timber caught the sparks from her flint easily. “I will go hunt dinner, lord.” Alex knew it would be a long and difficult hunt with the weather. Still, a meal of travel rations after the day’s battle (and the promise of more in the future) wasn’t wise. Taking another moment to warm her tingling fingers, Alex wondered if any of the traps she’d set the previous day had survived the arrival of the mercenaries and the storm.

“Alex.” Kara stood behind her, arms crossed. Then she sighed. “You would not obey if I forbade you from leaving this hut.”

Alex turned to face Kara slowly. “It is my duty to care for your needs, lord.”

Kara tilted her head and regarded Alex closely. Firelight reflected in her eyes, and the lighting turned her skin golden. “So intense. So devoted.” She strode closer. Close enough for Alex to smell the sweat on Kara’s skin and the lingering scent of sulfur from her Fire Breath. “What if I _needed_ you to stay inside, ‘carl Alex?”

Heat encased Alex. Sweat formed at her brow and beneath the leather and steel of her chest plate. “You must eat, lord. Please…”

“And your needs? Surely, you need to be warm and dry. Safe from the cold,” Kara purred.

The air now surely resembled that of the bathing house at the keep, hot and humid. Alex choked on her next breath. “My needs aren’t important,” she managed in an unintelligible mutter.

One hand shot out, gripping Alex by the neck. Not enough to cut off her breathing – if she didn’t struggle. “You are my housecarl, Alex. A member of my household. My companion on this journey. Do I not have a responsibility to meet _your_ needs as your lord?”

Alex scowled, and Kara laughed again. Softer this time, mixed with something tantalizing and affectionate.

“My mother once threatened that my face would freeze in such a disagreeable expression. Do not temp the Gods, Alex – or my mother.” Turning away, Kara shed her weapons and her armor. “I have found she was right on many subjects.”

“Mine as well.” Alex’s mother had been a skilled healer. One who’d been vastly unimpressed with her daughter’s ambitions of being a warrior. Harnessing her stubbornness, she checked the set of her weapons and placed her shield near the fire. It would make carrying any game more difficult. “I’ll return shortly, lord.”

Attention on mentally preparing to return out into the storm, Alex was _not_ expecting Kara to rush her. She hit the ground in an ungainly heap.

“I think you must win the right to hunt.” Kara was on her feet before Alex could make sense of her statement. Balanced on the balls of her feet, she grinned. “You were not so slow when you defeated all the other housecarls and earned your place as my companion. I remember one opponent. What was his name? A foot taller than you and massing twice your weight, yet you took him down in seconds. Why do you hesitate now?”

Alex clambered to her feet. Her sword and dagger joined her shield next to the hearth before she faced off with Kara. “I’m not hesitating,” she mumbled; although, she absolutely _was._

Kara’s continued grin scraped along Alex’s pride. It more than hinted at Kara’s mockery of Alex’s skill.

No one, not even a Dragonborn lord, got to denigrate everything Alex had accomplished. With a roar of anger, she dove at Kara – and sailed uselessly by the empty spot where her lord had stood.

The packed earth floor was hard even with her armor in place. Her muscles and joints complained at the impact. She slid several feet, barely avoiding a wall, before she managed to regain her footing.

Kara still waited. Her posture was alert, her eyes intent.

Stuffing her anger deep inside, Alex took a similar stance. They jockeyed for position for several minutes, circling the barren hut and each other. Alex waited for any opening, but Kara remained relaxed and on guard.

Finally, though, Kara’s boot caught on an unleveled clump of dirt.

It was just what Alex needed. She moved forward, seizing Kara’s left arm near the shoulder. She planted her left foot behind Kara’s. Alex dropped her weight and shifted her left side toward the floor.

The move was designed to leave Kara on the ground with Alex on top of her.

Design or not, Kara was _not_ on the ground. She stood like the statue of Brahma at the main gate to Wind Stone with Alex nearly dangling from her arm. Face burning, Alex let go. She barely set her feet before launching her fist at Kara’s unprotected ribs.

Again, Alex missed. Kara was faster than the winds whipping around the hut. This time, though, Kara didn’t simply escape and give Alex time to recoup. She reappeared in front of her. One foot coiled around Alex’s. Her arms wrapped around Alex, stealing her breath and her concentration, and she pulled Alex to the floor.

Strong thighs pressed against Alex’s sides. She sucked in labored breaths as she stared up at Kara. Darkened blue eyes stared back. A shiver rattled her spine.

“Little ‘carl.” Kara’ voice rasped like a whetstone against steel. “Yield. I have caught my prey.”

Alex ached to lean up. To slide her hands beneath the loose drape of Kara’s linen tunic, but she didn’t dare. Kara was her lord. The strongest of the Dragonborn in Wind Stone or Skaal Village. Maybe in all of Solstheim. Kara would never want Alex as anything other than a servant or companion.

She couldn’t fail at being Kara’s best protector. Planting both feet flat on the floor, Alex bucked her hips with everything she had. She surprised a gasp from Kara as the Dragonborn lurched forward. Without pausing for celebration, Alex rolled onto her left hip and drew her left knee along the floor toward her shoulder.

The movement pushed Kara’s right leg outward. Alex used the slight bit of freedom to her advantage. Her left knee hooked Kara’s shin as she completed a roll all the way onto her _right_ side.

Alex snarled in triumph as Kara yelped when Alex shoved her framed arms into Kara’s chest. Off-balance, Kara leaned back – allowing Alex to slide free and stand. “I don’t yield,” she snapped. “My duty is to you, lord, even if you disagree on what that entails.”

“Everyone yields, ‘carl Alex. From the weak to the strong, we all give in eventually.” Kara didn’t get up. She stayed on her knees; eyes locked on Alex. “It doesn’t mean you are weak or that you have lost anything.”

Hands balled into fists, Alex shook her head. She swung one hand at Kara’s earnest and stupidly pretty face.

She missed, of course, but the fight resumed. Alex was the aggressor. She punched or kicked first while Kara blocked her every attack. Dripping sweat, she soon swayed on her feet. Kara watched her with not a single hair out of place or showing one sign of exertion.

“You need to stop,” Kara said softly. “I love the way you want to care for me, but I don’t want you to risk your own health and well-being for mine. Neither of us will expire because we had to eat travel rations for another night. We will hunt together in the morning.”

“No more travel rations.” Alex forced her legs to firm. “We are wasting time I could use to find game, lord.” She was too fatigued to keep the bite from her tone. Her stomach clenched as Kara’s expression tightened. Praying to the entire pantheon of Gods, Alex spun on a heel and strode toward her pile of discarded weapons.

No more sparring.

Kara must have made the same decision. Two arms wrapped around Alex from behind. They lifted and then turned her to face a stony expression and eyes that appeared to flicker red with the heat of Kara’s inner dragon fire.

“If you deny me rations, little Alex, I will dine on other prey tonight.” In two strides, Kara carried Alex to the edge of the hearth. She set Alex on her feet but maintained her grip. Eyes searching Alex’s face for…something, Kara sighed. “Say the word, housecarl, and I will move away. I will never force myself on you.”

Surprise held Alex motionless. She stared in shock at Kara until Kara dropped her arms and took a step back. “No!”

It was the wrong thing to say. Kara reeled back, and her expression shuttered.

Alex was a seasoned fighter. In that instant, however, she wanted to stomp her booted foot like a toddler on the verge of a tantrum. “That’s not…I want…” Words banged around the path from mind to mouth, tumbling out like a rockslide.

Finally, Alex had had enough. She launched herself at Kara with a growl. One hand fisted Kara’s shirt while the other tangled in the wild wonder of her hair. Their lips and teeth crashed together.

Without separating them, Kara’s skillfully dealt with the buckles on Alex’s chest and belt plates. They dropped to the floor. “Are you sure?” she mumbled into their kiss.

Ripping off her own shirt required Alex to lean away. “Yes. I swear to all the Gods, lord.” The fire was hot against her back even as frigid air chilled her front. She raised one foot, viciously yanking off her boot before repeating the gesture to remove the other.

Kara remained clothed.

Alex pouted. She’d fantasized about seeing Kara’s lean, muscled frame propped over her. Wrapped around her. Under her lips and hands and tongue.

A bright, amused grin lit the darkened hut. “Impatient little ‘carl. Would you have me take you in the cold dirt? Surely your devotion has earned the comfort of a bedroll or cape between skin and ground.”

Alex would sacrifice her life for that grin. Her lips automatically echoed the expression.

“Blessed Liorina.” Throwing their bedrolls haphazardly onto the floor, Kara picked Alex up and gently lay her onto the rough blankets. She straddled Alex. Unlike during their sparring, Kara quickly leaned down and covered Alex’s body with her own. “You are beautiful.”

A blush burned Alex’s skin. “I…”

Kara’s lips cut off her protest, and warm, callused hands stroked the defined muscles of her abdomen. “Beautiful,” Kara repeated. Her eyes dared Alex to deny the compliment as her fingers settled over Alex’s breasts.

Too busy shuddering and attempting to arch even closer to Kara’s hands, Alex remained silent.

It earned her a smirk – and another kiss.

Unwilling to be a passive partner, Alex slipped her hands (finally!) beneath Kara’s shirt. Reality was far, far better than her fantasies. The linen material slid up Kara’s torso, baring pale, scarred flesh pulled tight over muscle. Highlighted by flickering firelight, Kara was the embodiment of Dragonborn strength and nobility.

Alex leaned up despite Kara’s position and removed the shirt completely.

They both moaned as skin met skin. “I’m hungry, little Alex. You promised me dinner.”

Despite her lingering embarrassment at Kara’s frank speech, Alex managed to respond. “Eat your fill, lord. It is my duty to care for your needs. _All_ your needs,” she added, the words squeaking as she forced them from her throat.

“Such a devoted servant.” Kara’s flushed skin and enlarged pupils took any sting from the words. She shifted backward, trailing her tongue along Alex’s neck and torso. She laved the skin above the hair covering Alex’s mound until Alex thought she’d go mad.

“Please.” The soft, breathy word barely penetrated the syncopated sound of their labored breathing.

One hand searched for Kara’s hair or her shoulder. Anything that would give Alex leverage to shove her lord exactly where she wanted her.

Kara hissed when Alex partially succeeded, and her nails scored shallow gashes in Kara’s neck. “I should have known you’d fight with teeth and nails. Perhaps I should bind you as I would any other prey caught for the cookfire.”

Heat threatened to consume Alex from the inside at the threat. Her hips rose and fell in supplication.

Reaching down, Kara yanked off her belt. The thick leather was warmed by her body heat and softened by long wear as she wound it around Alex’s wrists. It was a sloppy tie. One Alex could easily escape, had she wanted.

Kara pushed Alex’s bound wrists above her head and rested her own over the bindings for a long minute. “Yes, lord.” Alex understood the unspoken command.

“Such a good ‘carl.” Kara’s normally sunny smile was feral as she slithered down Alex’s body. This time, she didn’t pause for kisses or caresses. Strong fingers pressed Alex’s labia apart seconds before Kara’s tongue slipped through the arousal slicking every fold.

Her hum of pleasure set off a series of contractions in Alex’s core. “Holy Liorina!” She writhed beneath Kara until Kara rose enough to throw Alex’s legs over broad shoulders. “Lord! Kara!”

Two fingers probed at Alex’s entrance before sinking deep. Kara’s tongue circled Alex’s clit with increasing pressure.

Alex’s muscles trembled more than when she’d first lifted a sword. Her bound hands scrabbled for purchase against blankets. Pleasure built and built. She hovered on a release more powerful than Kara’s Unrelenting Force.

She dragged heavy lids open and peered down her body. Kara’s hair draped over her thighs and abdomen. Eyes, pupils lined in a ring of bright blue, stared back. Lips twitched in a mischievous smile right before teeth scraped Alex’s clit.

Her cry rang through the room. Alex’s world splintered and she swore she saw the Goddess Liorina standing behind Kara, red scales gleaming in the low light and her smile as bright as the noonday sun.

The image faded as Alex’s muscles slackened. She lay, a panting puddle of sweat and trembling limbs.

“Mmmm. Perhaps you were right, ‘carl. Travel rations would never match a hot, spicy meal.” Lips and chin shining with Alex’s arousal, Kara dragged a hand through the mess. “My question to you now, Alex: will your stamina live up to your promise to meet my needs?”

Her hands held Alex’s hips in place as she lowered her head again.

As a determined, devoted housecarl, Alex gave the only possible answer. “Yes, lord.”


End file.
